Itachi Uchiha's Life
by YingYangYeah13
Summary: This story talks about Itachi's life and the story behind about what happen during his life when he was younger. SOme of the parts are true about Itachi and some of the parts i made up so enjoy this fan fic....
1. Chapter 1

Itachi's Uchiha's Life

Introduction: This story is about Itachi Uchiha and all of the decisions he made in his life, this is my second Fan Fiction Story and I'm hoping u, the readers like it.

Chapter 1: (Flash backs)

This is Itachi Uchiha, I'm only 18 yrs old and ever since I was a child, everybody in my clan considered me a genius. All of the accomplishments I did, no wonder my father paid more attention to me than to my younger brother Sasuke. I didn't like the attention I got everyday, my father always told me:

"One day, my son, I'm talking about you Itachi, will bring greatness to this clan and too our village Konoha and maybe even one day be Hokage. Son, I'm so proud of you, don't bring you're old man down, what I'm saying is that I want everything in you're life to be what you want it to be, so make the right decisions"

Yeah my life was pretty great because I graduated on the top on my class at the age of 7 yrs old. I even mastered the sharigan at the age of 8 yrs old. My younger brother Sasuke always told me:

"Big brother…when I grow up I want to be just like you" and everyday we went outside and practiced his skills. When we went to practice he always told me that he was going to be stronger than me. Ha ha ha ha………I always told him the same thing

"Yeah, well maybe one day you will Sasuke"

I always considered my younger brother has a pest that I couldn't get rid off because I could tell by looking in his eyes that he despised me…………he would always tried to get my father's attention by saying lies like:

"Father today I mastered the Sharigan"

...but like always my father ignored him and he always said...

"Good job"

...and left. I always considered myself stronger than my family and my clan but importantly I always considered myself stronger than the Hokage. The person who protects everybody in this village, I always wanted to be Hokage but it would be a pain in the butt to protect everybody in the village, I'm not interested on doing that kind of stuff because what's the point to protect a bunch of needy weaklings.

That's not my style, the person I should be worried for is myself and myself only because what's the point to protect people who don't even care about you but only care about you protecting them and saving themselves. The only thing I really cared about was me getting…………more POWER.

Becoming a chunin at the age of 10 yrs old was a blast because every child who was the same age like me would always stared at me with those cold eyes of anger………and jealousy. I really never had a friend when I was a young child because every friend I made ended up being jealous of my power and gift of being stronger than even needs friends anyway all of my accomplishments I did it by myself with no one's help. At the age of 13 yrs old I was a squadron leader at the ANBU and six long months later…………

I began to not do the missions they assigned me to. I began to slack off and not do it………………… what's the point to all of this. I didn't get to have much fun in these missions until I met Shisui Uchiha………

To be continue………

Next chapter……

Chapter 2(Power or friendships)


	2. Chapter 2

Itachi Uchiha's Life

Chapter 2: (Power of Friendships)

Shisui Uchiha……he was the only friend I ever had, I would totally call him my best friend. I treated him like an older brother because he meant that much for me.  
Deep inside my heart I knew Shisui was keeping a few tabs about me and I knew that he wanted to discover what I was planning.  
I still didn't care because he was the only person in the village who was an equal like me, strong and was feared by everybody by the village.  
He was known as the "Shisui of the Body Flicker" and he was one of the most talented ninjas in the Uchiha clan exactly like me……Itachi.  
When I was 14 yrs old I met him in a mission to the Thunder village. I was with Team 3 and he was in Team 5 and both of our teams needed to work together.  
I thought it was a total boredom and a total waste of my time because the mission was easy. Until I got shot by a poison arrow from the behind.  
Our teams didn't know it was an ambushed, they all got us but except Shisui…he was the only one that defeated our enemies by using his sharigan.  
Never knew how he did it…but the only fact that I knew was that my teammates were dead and his too.  
He noticed that I was the only one that survived the ambushed.  
We were suppose to kill a ninja in that mission because that ninja knew all of the dark secrets of the Uchiha Clan.  
If those secrets ever got out we would be in a war with Konoha village right about now.  
Shisui gave me a potion to ease the pain and to get rid off the poison inside my body.  
Even though he was the only ninja who was not harm in the mission, he told me...

"Itachi stay here, you're badly wounded so stay here and don't move an inch. I'll be back soon so that we can finish the hell that we've gotten in too. We will complete this mission together okay, my friend stay here."

I didn't want him to go but he didn't listen and right after he left.  
I waited for a few minutes and I went after him because I knew in my gut that something wrong happen to him.  
The potion wore off and I still had a little poison in my body…my body was hurting like hell because that arrow went through my body and it was pretty hard to get out of my body. I was jumping through the treetops and I almost triped too and when I got closer to the destination. I saw………Shisui was stabbed all over his body with the trator dead on the floor.

I went to his aid and said... "Shisui, are you okay??? Shisui answer me, ANSWER ME!!!"

Shisui said to me " See……… I told you that we were going to survive the missi……"

I told him "Shisui, stay with me, don't worry we are going to survive the mission, no matter what, just don't go"

Even thou my body was in pain I still had the strength to carry off Shisui behind my back and take him back to the village. The only problem was that when I got out of the Thunder Village, I saw shonin ninjas already expecting me.  
Didn't know why they were there but they stared at me with those cold eyes. Eyes of……disappointed, its like if it was a mission to get rid off…of me, like, like if they knew we were going to come and their mission was to get rid us but especially me.  
If they wanted to kill me why did my team and Shisui team come too.  
They would do anything even kill other lives to get their hands on me and destroy me…completely.

I asked "Ninjas, what are you doing staring at me like that?What is you're purpose here?  
Is anybody there in you're skulls or something!!  
ANSWER ME, NOW!!!!"

They never answered back and after a few minutes past they just left like if…they wanted to test my patience or something. Who even cares because Shisui was still badly injured and I had to take him into a hospital before he bleed to death.  
Didn't want that to happen but that night will always be questionable because what was our purpose their and why……why were those ninjas standing there.  
Even though my questions will be unanswered for a long time, I will never forget the first time someone ever called me their friend and they were willing to risk their life for………me.

To be continue………  
Next Chapter: Chapter 3(Knowing you're their)

Quote:

" May the love hidden deep inside you're heart find the love waiting in your dreams.

May the laughter that you find in your tomorrow wipe away the pain you find in your yesterday."


	3. Chapter 3

Itachi Uchiha's Life

Chapter 3: Knowing you're there

Has I left the gates of the thunder village…I looked backed and wondered. Was it fate that brought me here or was it good old bad luck. Even thou I didn't know what happen back there but I did know what to do….and that was to bring Shisui into a hospital…and fast. I was running has fast I could but I couldn't…that was because of the poison in my body.

I saw Shisui on my back and wondered…"Does Shisui fear me…or is he a true friend that I could finally count on". He looked so peaceful resting on my back but I knew deep in my gut that if I didn't get Shisui into a hospital soon…he could…DIE.

For me this was a new mission for me…to get Shisui into a hospital fast. This is one mission that I will not slack off and I will accomplish. Suddenly when I was getting closer and closer into the gates of my clan…I suddenly felt slightly drowsy.

I couldn't keep my eyes open for long but I couldn't give up. Then…I saw the gate getting closer and closer and my eyes were getting heavier and heavier. I couldn't keep this anymore longer because my body was screaming like crazy because of the weight of Shisui. Suddenly…I finally got there. I told to myself "Shisui, were here".

Then…I found myself inside the village and I was running towards the hospital but I saw it that it was so close but still felt like if it was getting farther and farther away from me. I looked at Shisui again and saw the life he had in him was fading away slowly by every moving second.

I couldn't…I wouldn't let him die right here and right now…in front of me. Suddenly my body felt heavy and I fell onto the solid ground with Shisui right by my side. I wanted to get up but I couldn't…then I felt a drop of rain on my cheek. I looked up into the sky and saw that the sky was getting darker and darker and little drops of water started to fall upon me and Shisui.

I stretched my arm towards Shisui and told him "I'm sorry" and then slowly I closed my eyes and saw Shisui getting darker and darker. I knew this was the end…but if this was my final moment of living.

I would be happy because I knew Shisui would be by my side and we would die…together. Knowing you're there…makes me glad…Shisui.

(The next morning)

I opened my eyes slowly…and I saw I huge flash explode into my eyes.

"Ahhhhh! WHAT THE HELL!!!" My eyes were burning like hell because I saw someone open the freakin window in my face. Then I felt someone touch my forehead.

"Good, finally you're awake Itachi"

That was a familiar voice. Then my vision was getting better and better and I could see Shisui…standing next to the window curtains and…I couldn't believe but..HE WAS ALIVE.

"Shisui…is that you"

"Sure, in the flesh in blood"

" Shisui…I thought you and me wouldn't survive that ambushed"

"Itachi Itachi…don't think about the negative things…think about the positive. We're A-L-I-V-E"

"Yeah but…"

"I know…I thought about dying but you saved me…and I don't know how to repay"

" I saved you?"

"Yeah"

"But how"

" Well…right after you collapsed infront of the hospital. A nurse that worked here noticed that you and me were laying on the solid ground while raining. She ran to the outside of the hospital and requested other doctors and nurses to aid us. And that's how you and me ended up here"

"Whoa"

"Itachi…I thought you wouldn't make it"

"WHAT! What do you mean?"

"Well…"

Then I saw Shisui sit on the chair beside me and took a deep breath and then he continued talking.

"Well…right after they treated our wounds…I woke up the next day all full of energy. I asked the nurse where you were and she showed me your room. Then I saw you…still not awake. The nurse turned to me and said that your body was deeply injured that you may not wake up at all. She told me it was a good idea that I should go home and rest up for my next assignment but declined. I told her that I would stay by your side until you awoke. For two whole weeks I stayed by your side and I hoped and prayed that you would wake up soon. Then today my prayers were answered."

"Thank you Shisui"

"No problem bro, well I hope you wounds are healed and we could get out of here soon because I thought maybe right after you were done recuperating we could get out of here and you know…hang."

"Yeah…hang"

"Yeah…sure Shisui but first let me get dressed first and then well get out of here"

" Sure, I'll be waiting…"

So I stood up from my bed and got my clothes that were neatly fold by one of the nurses and I started to walk towards the restroom close to my room. I started to dress into my regular clothes and thought to myself "Is he a truly friend that I can finally count on…" But there was one thing that kept on bugging me.

"Why was his eyes red?"

Right after I finished putting on my clothes I walked slowly to the room where Shisui was waiting for me and saw him. Smiling at me…

"Ready"

"Yeah…I'm ready"

To be continue…

Next chapter…

Chapter 4: (Day off)

Quote:

True friendship multiplies the good in life and divides its evils. Strive to have friends, for life without friends is like life on the desert island…to find one real friend in a lifetime is a good fortune: to keep him is a blessing."


	4. Chapter 4

Itachi Uchiha's life

Chapter 4: Day off

As me and Shisui walked off from the hospital…I kept on wondering. I kept on thinking if I and he were… really friends. HA! If that would ever happen…why would he want to be MY friend in the first place. I'm Itachi Uchiha. Everybody fears me and besides…I've never had true friends when I was younger. I've always been a loner but…I've gotten used to it. I can be without having friends for the rest of my life.

"Itachi"

"Uhh…what is it Shisui?"

"Well…I never got the chance to repay you?"

"Yeah…so don't worry about that bro…well I'll see you later then Shisui"

"Wait, wait, wait"

"What is it Shisui"

"I thought that we were going to hang out??"

" WHAT! You were serious about… thehanging out stuff? HA! Nice one…"

"What?"

"I'm sorry Shisui but I'm not interested about that hanging out stuff…I'll have to decline your offer and I have to get going too…"

"but why?"

"Well…I'm not interested about having friends right now but go on with your life and find yourself a new buddy to hang around with…and besides I have to report to my squad leader"

"What's the matter Itachi….I thought that maybe you and me could hang out"

"Don't we have to report to our squads soon…"

"Itachi be calm about this. I talked to our squads leaders and they told me that we could take a day off today."

Suddenly I looked down and thought…thought about our dead comrades that died in this ambush. I wonder if I should tell our squads leaders about the thunder ninjas sudden appearance on me on the exit gates. I wonder if I should even tell Shisui about this…and then I saw Shisui looking at me strangely at me.

"Itachi?"

"What is it Shisui?"

"I won't accept no for an answer!"

I saw him and when he said this he looked angry.

"Shisui…what the hell are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about hanging out? I've heard a lot of rumors about you. About you not having friends and always being alone. Don't you ever feel like…hanging out with…someone?"

"Ummm no."

" Come on Itachi."

By the tone of his voice I could tell that Shisui wanted to know more about me. I wonder why…

"Shisui…how many times do I have to tell…the answer is no."

"You've got to be kidding with me Itachi…why won't you just want to accept anybody into your life"

"Because…I don't want to?"

I turned back…looking away from Shisui.

"Why is that Itachi?"

"Because…I'm not interested about that kind of stuff. Having friends is just a distraction. My entire life has been only about being solitude about myself. I'm 13 yrs old and if I want…I'll decide if I want friends or not."

"Yeah well…have you ever felt like if everybody you made friends with would suddenly be afraid and sometimes jealous of you."

"What?"

"Have you or not"

"Yeah but…how did you know that?"

"Because…I've been through that kind of pain too…"

I turned back and I looked at Shisui and I could tell by his eyes that he…was telling the truth.

"Wait…you've been through the same kind of pain like me"

I couldn't believe my ears. Shisui went through the same things like me…

"Yeah, I have! I know, I know, you can't believe this…"

"Of course, I can't believe you…"

"Yeah well man, you're a genius…"

"What does that have to do what were talking about?"

"Well…you're a genius and I…I am a master of Body Flicker Technique"

"HA! So your saying that you and me…are like a like?"

"Yeah Itachi…I know. When I first heard about you…in this village, I could tell that I and you had so much in common."

"Like what?"

"Every friend you made. When they saw how talented you were and how impressed the teachers were for you. They suddenly changed there attitudes towards you. They felt jealousy and started to not be your friend anymore. They started to ignore you and they pretended that you didn't exist. Trying to make you feel bad everyday and trying to make everyday in your life feel like hell Making your life much, much, much difficult than it is right now…"

"Just…just be quiet Shisui…"

I couldn't believe what I was just hearing right now. I needed to take a break of this. So when we were walking thru the village I saw the nearest bench and sat there. I closed my eyes for 30 seconds and started to think. Think really hard about this and Shisui. I wished that I was at home; sleeping in my soft bed but…my annoying brother Sasuke would be there. Geez…all of this stressed is killing me so badly. DARN! Then I felt a pat on my shoulder and I saw that Shisui next to me.

"Shisui…"

"What is it Itachi?"

"I got to go home now…I'm sorry if I'm bailing on you so early but I got to put my head down for a little while…"

"Yeah, sure man…oh look at the time I got to go too…well nice talking to you Itachi…Talk to you tomorrow. SEEYA!"

"Seeya"

As I started to wave goodbye to Shisui, I started to think to myself that maybe...Shisui and I could probably be friends…one day. Right after Shisui left I started to walk home slowly. With my head up and a smile in my face I could tell that maybe my destiny would be okay. I could tell now that I finally found someone who I can rely on. Someone who would help through the bad times and someone who would celebrate with me through the good times in life. I think I found the one…

To be continue…

Next Chapter: Chapter 5(Dark Secrets that should never be discovered)

Quote:

Although the constant shadow of certain death looms over every day, the pleasures and joys of life can be so fine and deeply affecting that the heart is nearly stilled by astonishment.?


	5. Chapter 5

Itachi Uchiha's Life

Itachi Uchiha's Life

Chapter 5: Dark secrets that should never be discovered

It was my 15th birthday, today was the day when I was born but even thou it was my birthday. My father wouldn't care about me that much…he wanted me to be the perfect but best suggested has the strongest ninja in the clan. My mom made me a cake but I didn't eat it, my brother told me happy birthday but…it was still not enough to fill the emptiness in my heart. I don't like to celebrate my birthday because it reminds of how it brought me to this earth…this place. I didn't even bother to say anything to mother or my stupid younger brother…I just went outside so that I could get some fresh air until…I saw Shisui coming…

"Might I say that today you look older and more stronger today Itachi…"said Shisui in a soothing voice…

"Yeah…thanks Shisui…"I told Shisui without looking at him in the eye…

For some reason…when I would speak with someone…I don't know how I can't explain but…I never liked to stare people in the eye…don't know why but even thou Shisui told me that…I didn't look at him…at all…

"Itachi…today's your birthday…why are you not excited about today…"Shisui told me…

"I'm not in the happy mood right now so I suggest that you live me alone…" I said while looking at the ground…

"What is the matter with you Itachi.." said Shisui angrily…

I didn't want to answer him but…I didn't want to tell him about my problems…even thou he was a fella that I felt comfortable with…I'm still suspicious about this guy…I can't say why but, I'm suspecting that he's…trying to learn more about me and pretty much…keeping some notes like if he's…spying on me…

"………………"

"Itachi…"

"………………"

"Itachi, why are so…what is the word…so distance to people who care about you…?" he asked…

"Why do you even care Shisui…?" That was when I looked up and looked at Shisui straight in the eye…

"Dude, is that I'm trying to get the mood that I got out of you a long…long time ago. What happen to that Itachi I spoke too…that Itachi when I first met him…the one I walked home too…the one who smiled back at me…"

"Why do you want to know…" I looked away from him again…

But then…suddenly I felt Shisui's hand on my shoulder…

"Itachi…I really like you as a friend and I hope that we can…one day hang and talk just like normal friends do…" then Shisui took his hand out of my shoulder and he walked away the opposite direction where I was going too…

"I was hoping for a friend who was like me…and that's why I like you Itachi…because you are exactly like me…"

I stopped for a moment and looked and I saw Shisui walking farther and farther away from me…I wish I could of said to Shisui that I do…feel the same towards him…I too wanted him has a friend…but I'm not that type of person to ever admit that…I'm not…

"Shisui…" I said quietly to myself…

"I do hope that we both…that we both can be friends…that we can talk…hang out and stuff…but I don't know…something is very suspicious about you and your sudden interest in me…I can't lay a finger on that but…I will accept your offer…"

For a long time…I was lost in my thoughts but when I finally snapped out of my mind…I noticed my surroundings…I noticed that…I wasn't inside my village anymore but I was actually in a forest that I've never seen before…

"What the hell, where am I…? I didn't even notice but…I walked into the forbidden forest in my village. When I was a younger boy…my father used to tell me stories about that place…he used to tell me that in that forest…dark secrets were held there. My father said that there's a cave but…the cave wasn't gray like other normal caves but this cave…the rocks were the color pitch black and the cave was made out of minerals that are worth…like more than anything in the world. But he said…there's a catch for it…the strongest warriors who would go to the forbidden forest can go to forest and they can go inside the cave but…when they first enter the cave. They will be transform into this power freaks who would be obsessed into getting more and more power. He said that once that happen to his brother and let's just say…nothing good came out of it, he didn't tell me the details but…he told me that he was forced to slaughter his own brother because he was out of control. He told me that when you discover the power inside that cave…it manipulates you…but my father told me something strange…during the time his brother was a power freak, he told me that in that time period…his brother's best friend disappeared for a long time…then…seven long days later…his brother was really strong. I mean…really strong…my father told me that his brother slaughtered so many family members and his comrades…but my father didn't tell me how…but he managed to survive this intense battle with his brother and won by milli second before his brother stabbed him in one of his lungs…plus he told me that his brother developed this power and it was called the Mangekyo Sharigan…he told me that this was the ultimate Sharigan power that we…the Uchiha's can develop on our life time. He told me that there was a catch of when you finally get this power…you can control it and be the strongest in the clan or you can lose control of it because you're not strong enough to hold such intense power. My dad looked so depressed about this…I bet that he cared a lot for his brother and it was the right thing that he killed him or the Uchiha's could have been history. The last thing that my father told me that right after he killed his brother…his brother's last words were…"I'm sorry for what I've done to our clan and especially for…Nageru…forgive me…brother…" and then his brother died…Nageru was my father's brother best friend. My dad thought that it was strange…did something happen to Nageru…three days later…they found Nageru's body inside a river. The officer's thought that Nageru killed himself because Nageru had a specialty was in controlling water. They found a suicide note next to him that he no longer wished to live anymore nor the desire to protect the clan anymore. But the investigators in my village researched the note and what they found out…it was not good news for my father…

To be continue…

Next Chapeter: The Cave that told…

Quote:

To be the flower that blooms so beautifully in the ground is to be the one that knows it all…


End file.
